


Say Cheese!

by breakingpenguin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Relationship, fanart embedded at bottom, haha see what I did there, kinda a cheesy fic but they're cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingpenguin/pseuds/breakingpenguin
Summary: “Wakatoshi-kun, it looks like you don’t want to be in the photo. Smile and say cheeeese~” Tendou teased, drawing out the word as he smiled as an example.Ushijima wasn’t sure how he was supposed to smile, but he tried- for Tendou. His lips pulled apart sideways, baring teeth as he tried to mimic his friend. “Cheese.”Using his brand new polaroid camera, Tendou takes some selfies with his best friend.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 154





	Say Cheese!

**Author's Note:**

> i drew ushiten polaroids as a potential charm design and i wanted to write a small thing to post on twitter with it which spiralled into this fic (art embedded at the bottom lol)
> 
> Thank you [Cinnamom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealCinnamom/pseuds/TheRealCinnamom) for beta-reading!!

“Wakatoshi-kun, come take a photo with me!” 

A hand clasped around Ushijima’s wrist and he looked up to see Tendou smiling down at him. He let himself get tugged up from the park bench until he was standing next to the redhead, facing a camera placed on top of a low wall.

“I recently got a polaroid camera and I’m gonna pin stuff on a corkboard in my dorm. I want the first photo on it to be of us best friends! I set the camera to timer mode.” Tendou flung out both arms and his hands popped out of the oversized hoodie sleeves. His index and middle fingers formed Vs. “Do peace signs with me, Toshi!”

Ushijima studied the long, narrow fingers before reaching up his own hand to copy his friend.

Tendou pressed the shutter before running back next to Ushijima. He peered at the taller boy, who was looking at the camera with his usual neutral expression.

“Wakatoshi-kun, it’d look like you don’t want to be in the photo. Smile and say cheeeese for me?” Tendou teased, drawing out the word as he smiled as an example.

Ushijima wasn’t sure how he was supposed to smile, but he tried- for Tendou. His lips pulled apart sideways, baring teeth as he tried to mimic his friend. “Cheese.”

Tendou burst out into a snorting cackle when he saw Ushijima’s attempt. “That’s worse! It’s more like a grimace than a smile, Waka-Waka!”

It was then that the camera clicked.

“Ah! I wasn’t ready!” Tendou protested, going forward to collect and shake out the resulting photo. Without looking at it, he pressed the timer again and returned next to Ushijima- peace signs and a bright smile ready once more. “Let’s try again!”

Ushijima looked over at his friend. Tendou’s eyes gleamed like rubies in the sunlight, cheeks flushed from the cool autumn air. The memory of Tendou’s laughter rang pleasantly in Ushijima’s ear as he turned towards the camera.

He was only aware that the photo was already taken when Tendou went to collect the photos.

“Come on, Toshi, let’s see how they turned out!”

The first photo had Ushijima’s awkward attempt of a smile and Tendou’s face mid-laugh. Tendou giggled. “Oh man, I look so ugly here and your grimace-smile— this is slander against us! I’m putting it up anyway, it’s hilarious.” 

Ushijima thought that Tendou looked cute in the photo, but kept it to himself as Tendou flipped to the next photo.

“Ah, I blinked- Oh wow, Wakatoshi-kun,” Tendou breathed as he traced a finger over the Ushijima in the polaroid. “You are smiling so beautifully here.” 

The real Ushijima next to Tendou shivered a little, as if he could feel Tendou’s soft touch on his own face. 

“What were you thinking of? It must have been something you like a lot to get you to soften like that. Maybe you can keep thinking of that thing so you’ll smile like that for future pictures!”

“I was thinking of how nice your laugh sounded.” The words slipped out of Ushijima before he realised what he said, but he found that he didn’t regret them as he watched a blush bloom across his friend’s cheeks. 

“Toshi, y-you flatterer!” Tendou hands ducked back into the hoodie sleeves and he flailed his arms about.

Tendou’s loose sleeves hit Ushijima’s chest and Ushijima recalled that it was actually his own hoodie- Tendou had rummaged through his closet this morning. It was already large on Ushijima, so it swamped his friend’s thinner frame. 

“But it’s true,” Ushijima stated. He caught and held onto Tendou’s waving hands before they knocked over the camera on the table. Ushijima looked into the other’s wide eyes. “I like listening to your laughter, Satori. It’s very warm and pleasant.”

The red continued spreading across Tendou’s face, but he maintained eye contact. “Then I’m glad it managed to make you smile like that, Wakatoshi-kun. I like your smile a lot too!”

Ushijima could feel the warmth in his chest growing at his friend’s response. “Thank you, Satori.”

“There is that lovely smile again!” Tendou cheered. He freed his right hand to carefully put the polaroids into his bag and picked up his camera. “Let’s go take more pictures, it’s a beautiful day, Wakatoshi!”

Subconsciously, the smile spread wider on Ushijima’s face as Tendou pulled him up. He looked down at their still connected hands and back up at Tendou’s grin. 

“It’s very beautiful indeed.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190030038@N07/50302177962/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like the fic and the art :]
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/breakingpengui1) and [Tumblr](https://breakingpengui1.tumblr.com/) if you want to hmu there, I post art and writing (mainly of tendou & ushiten)


End file.
